Trip of a Lifetime
by neuroticgenie
Summary: A group of girls wake up to find themselves in Eosia. They're there to help but dont know how. Not very good at summaries. Let me know what you think. I rated it T for up and coming chapters. R&R please
1. Riding in the woods

I don't own anything from this book blah die blah...

This is my first ficcie so be nice, I don't mind criticism just as long as it's constructive.

Hope you enjoy loadsa luv sj xx

Trip of a lifetime

Chapter 1

Riding in the woods

The rain was not abating in fact it was getting worse, the wind was howling and the little shelter they had was barely standing up to it. The horses were restless and the girls weren't too happy either.

" I cant believe this, we finally get to do this and the weather is like this" Mia said in a strained voice, in truth she had been looking forward to this trip for some months now ever since it was suggested. "What do you think SJ? Do you think it will last?" She asked a little redhead sitting by the fire.

" I think it will blow over by morning, storms like this usually do" replied the little red-head, the others always asked her these things, she never understood why but they all seemed to trust her judgement for some reason, grant she's the most practical out of the rest, but she always hated the attention it gave her.

There were nine of them in total, they were on a spiritual cleansing trip, basically it was a trip, which involved no modern day appliances or equipment, almost a medieval feeling to it. Strangely enough none of the girls minded it really. Well for the first few days they didn't, but today they were a little testy they were soaked through and cold.

This was a trip organised by Claire, she thought it might be good for the girls to spend some quality time together, Claire was always the mother of the group, the one that they all seek when they needed advice or just someone to talk to, that's Claire's best attribute, her advice. Mia's the leader she doesn't mean to be but she just always takes control, born to it, looks after all. Kelsey, well Kelse is the heart and soul of any party, you can't help but love Kelse. Gemma's the strong silent type, someone you know you can count on. Michelle is basically a big kid, the practical joker, always finds cunning ways to get into mischief. Debbie's a natural born flirt with a very unpredictable side, never can tell with her. Sophia is a geek, she's intelligent , but she's very cautious and always takes things very seriously. Sam never shuts up, comes out with some of the most stupid things you've ever heard sometime, some might say she's a little ditsy. Sarah-Jane is the practical one, dependable and organised, knows a lot more than she's willing to admit, always in the background.

The first few days of the trip were great they had loads of fun, the sun shone and summer was definitely in the air. The forth day of there little expedition as they called it started out like the others, bright blue sky warm breeze etc, but come afternoon a storm blew in, quite quickly actually not much warning it was coming just sort of appeared. They were finally forced to take shelter in a small niche that Sarah-Jane had found, they were cold and soaked through the meagre fire didn't seem to alter there moods, so they spent most the evening in silence.

Eventually they decided to seek their beds and try to get what little sleep they were going to get in all the noise the storm was making outside their tents.

"Do you really think it's going to blow over by morning" a concerned Sophia asked SJ.

"I think it might, it came quickly so I'm going to guess that it will either blow itself out or blow over soon" SJ replied she didn't however voice her concern that she's never seen a storm behave quite like this one before, it doesn't seem natural, but she cant quite put her finger on it.

" It best do I'm soaked through and I'm not looking forward to a days riding in the rain" Debbie grumbled, she doesn't really enjoy horse riding all that much even in the sunshine let alone when its pouring with rain.

"Why don't we try to get some sleep and see how things look in the morning, there's no point in grumbling, there's nothing we can do bout the weather" Mia interjected.

With that the girls turned in, they strangely found that they were all quite tired and had no problems sleeping. They however missed the break in the storm, the strange lights and a peculiar sound coming from somewhere in the trees, a sound much like pan pipes.

Mia awoke in the morning to a bright sun shinning through her tent, the dawn chorus was loud which told her it wasn't long after dawn. The sound of breakfast being made outside told her that someone was awake, she guessed SJ was the one cooking and went out to see if she could help in any way.

"Good morning Sarah-Jane sleep well? Are any of the others up yet?"

"No you're the first its only a little after dawn, so they wont be long"

Mia looked curiously at the fire, it doesn't matter what the weather her little friend always managed to find wood for a fire. Even after all the rain they had yesterday there was a pile of dry wood next to the cooking fire.

"Where did you find dry wood for that fire?" she asked curiously

"I found some under that grove over there yesterday and put some under my tent to keep the rain off it. I thought we might want a little this morning" the redhead replied.

"You always think of these things don't you?"

"Well one of us has to if I left it to you lot, god knows where we'd be"

"There's no need to be insulting"

"I wasn't, if I wanted to be insulting I would say you're all useless" SJ replied a little irritable

"My aren't we a little testy this morning, what's wrong"

"Something doesn't feel right, I cant put my finger on it, and its annoying me"

"Like what"

"I don't know something in the air is different, I don't know what though, its just a feeling"

At that point a couple of the girls emerged sleepy eyed from their tents and were handed a cup of tea almost immediately. Mia pondered it for a little while, while SJ was busy preparing breakfast.

Mia trusted Sarah-Jane's judgement and what she had just been told put her on edge a little, what could be different about there surroundings that makes SJ nervous. SJ was a country girl and was quite at home in the wilderness, the others weren't quite that comfortable with their surroundings mainly because most of them grew up in a city, so as SJ put it there were useless at this.

Then she heard it, it was a sweet sound, panpipes she thought, they were coming from the woods.

"Wonder who's making that noise, didn't think there were many people round here" a bleary eyed Kelse said as she emerged from her tent

"Not sure" Mia replied

Mia however was looking at SJ at this time the red-head seemed a little tense, which suggested to her that there weren't any people around, a little confused she pushed it to the back of her mind and decided to get on with the trip. They still had a lot of ground to cover so after breakfast the girls packed up and set off. It was about an hour later when SJ rode up and asked Mia to join her, which she was more than grateful for as Sam was about to start rambling on about the time she did this or that, Sam seemed to enjoy the sound of her own voice and insisted on talking constantly.

"I don't mean to alarm you but I don't recognise where we are, I don't know why but I don't think were in Kansas any more Toto" Mia had to smile to herself, her friend hardly spoke but she could always say things like that with a straight almost serious face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this aint the park, the trees are different, I don't think were even home"

"That doesn't make any sense you know, where else are we supposed to be"

"I don't know, all I know is that we're not where we're supposed to be"

"If you say so"

How far from home they were became apparent when about mid day they crested a hill to find a group of armoured knights approaching them. To say the least the girls were a little nervous. The knight in the lead approached the girls he strangely had a young girl with him, she was a pretty little thing, she had a smug look on her face, almost as if she were proud of herself.

The knight stopped a few yards in front of them and raised his visor, he had a rough face his nose had been broken at some point.

"Greetings neighbour" he said to Mia who had ridden out to meet him "my name is Sparhawk"


	2. Blood and lies

Chapter 2

Blood and lies

The sun had almost set, Sarah-Jane was sitting by the fire intently staring into its flames. It had been quite a day, firstly they woke up in as strange world, and then they were approached by Church Knights. Finally they were told that a Goddess called Aphael needed their help with a problem of some kind had brought them here. Sarah-Jane was a believer, she had always been, but this was going to take a little getting used to.

The others seemed to be taking it in their stride, happily chatting away to their armoured friends all around her. She was able to hear bits and pieces of several conversations that were taking place.

"It really isn't all to difficult once you master the basics" a young Black armoured Knight that Sparhawk had introduced as Sir Berit, was telling Debbie, in such a manner that suggested he was trying to be impressive, Debs always had that effect on men for some reason. "The Styric language is a little difficult to grasp but once you know it..."

"The country isn't all to much different from home" an excited Michelle exclaimed to a listening young man to whom Sarah- Jane had not been introduced to yet.

A couple of the others were all intently listening to a rendition of a tale the large Sir Tynian was telling his captivated audience, the man seemed to like the sound of his own voice and SJ had to admit that the stories were entertaining, but there's only so much you can take.

"What do you think Sparhawk, can we trust them?" A huge Knight in a mail shirt asked the broken nosed man.

"I don't know Ulath, Aphael says they are here to help" Sparhawk answered rather evasively.

"There are only the six Knights, should an attack happen how are we to protect them?" An olive skinned Knight asked a little concerned.

"That's easy Khalad and Talen can keep them out of the way and we kill the attackers" Sir Ulath replied rather savagely.

"Don't worry Bevier, we'll come up with something. I have the feeling however they might not be as helpless as they look" Sparhawk reassured the handsome man. "Our main concern is to get them to Chyrellos, we may be able to protect them better there."

People tended not to pay much attention to SJ, which meant that she was able to pick up all kind of things she wasn't meant to. Even out of earshot she could still make out conversations, being quite proficient in lip reading always came in handy. SJ drifted over to where Mia was sat.

"Mia, I think that something is going on here, they aren't telling us everything." she then relayed the conversation she had just heard.

"All right keep an eye on things let me know if you find anything else out, I'll let the others know, lets see if we can make any sense of this."

The rest of that evening passed by with no incidents, the Knights told them bout their homes and about orders of Knights. SJ found it quite interesting and listened intently, it turned out that they were on a continent called Eosia and that they were heading towards the city of Chyrellos, which incidentally is where the head of the church resides. With little else to do they all went to bed with the prospect of a long day of hard riding to look forward to the next day.

It was just before dawn when SJ awoke, she always liked to be up and ready before the others, it gave her a chance for solitude, a time to think. The first thing she did was look to the sky, you can always get a good indication of what the weathers going to be like first thing. She however was not the first up this morning, most of the knights were up and already in their armour, with a brief good morning she headed towards the horses, it wasn't till then that she realised the little girl that they first saw with Sparhawk the following day wasn't there anymore, to think about she hadn't seen her since they met Sparhawk and the others.

Over the next few days the girls got to know their companions, they were quite a nice group and in many ways quite similar to the girls. They also had many a tale to be told, which SJ couldn't quite figure if they were telling the truth or just entertaining them, nevertheless it made time and miles go faster.

It was shortly after noon on their fifth day of riding when things stated to get a little serious. A score of armed men emerged from out of the trees along the road ahead of them. The Knights however were ready, they charged the attackers with their lances killing almost two thirds of them with their initial attack. They then discarded their lances and fell upon them with their swords and axes with devastating effects. Sarah-Jane could see immediately that the Knights were a force to be reckoned with, they were excellently trained and had the advantage over the attackers. SJ like most of the other girls, had training with the sword and hand-to-hand combat and knew good technique when she saw it, and the knights were the best she had seen.

The fight didn't last to long, the attackers were at a slight disadvantage after all. The carnage was gruesome there were body parts scattered everywhere and blood all over the ground. Luckily SJ had a strong stomach and wasn't disturbed by these things.

"Who do you suppose they were?" Mia asked the returning Knights

"Just robbers" Sir Kalten replied a little to quickly

Mia seemed satisfied with the answer, but something about the look the other Knights gave each other made SJ just a little suspicious, they weren't telling them the truth she knew it but what were they hiding.

The rest of the trip passed without any further incidents. It was a fine sunny morning some days later when they crested a hill to look down upon Chyrellos. The girls had never seen a city quite like this one, it was dotted here and there with domes and spires, and the sound bells could be heard calling the faithful to prayer. It was however the immense building in the heart of the city that had them in awe the most. A vast domed Cathedral of gleaming marble, the Basilica of Chyrellos, centre of the Elene church.


	3. Fires and stories

Chapter 3

Fires and Stories

They rode down the hill and entered the city through huge bronze gates, onto a sweeping broad boulevard, with huge elegant and expensive houses on either side. It was one of those times when you wished you had more eyes, there was so much to take in. The streets teemed with people, many of whom looked like workmen in plain and dirty clothes, the majority of people however were dressed in black.

"Did someone die?" Michelle asked curiously. "Cos black seems to be the popular colour at the mo."

"Churchmen all wear black." Bevier answered.

"Is everyone here a Churchman then." Sam asked

"No not really, one commands a bit more respect if he's associated with the church" Kalten replied.

"Well that's a little boring, there needs to be more colour." Michelle said matter of factly.

The Knights led the girl's through the city towards the centre, where they stopped outside of a bleak looking building with high walls and formidable gates. Pandion Knights guarded the gate and Sparhawk went through some kind of a ritual that gained them entry. They dismounted in the courtyard, handed their horses to some young men and followed the knights through the building. They were shown to rooms, given baths and fed before seeking their beds.

The following morning they met in a study like room in the south part of the building.

"Ok ladies, we are going to take you to the Basilica were you will meet the Archprelate and the Kings and Queen of Eosia, things will be explained to you a little better, like what is happening and so on." Sparhawk informed them. "But first why don't you stay here and rest while I go and brief the Archprelate and Rulers."

With that the knights left the girls alone.

"What do you think?" Mia asked no one in particular

"I'm not sure, I think they're telling the truth, I don't see why they would lie to us" Claire mused.

"You wouldn't, you always think the best of people, I for one don't like it, something is happening here and I have a feeling we aren't going to like it." A rather sceptical Gemma said.

"I think that maybe we should hear them out, I mean it wont hurt, I think they need our help," Sophia declared.

"Well its not like we can go anywhere anyway." Gemma retorted

"I'm not so sure bout that." Mia meaningfully looked at SJ.

"Could you get out of here?" Michelle asked the redhead

"I think I probably could, especially if you make a diversion I could." Sarah-Jane thoughtfully replied. "Well what do you think should I go and have a looksie," she asked Mia

"Lets go and check it out and see if its possible, Shell you come along as well we might need your diversion." Mia responded,

With that the three girls left the study. They made their way to the wall where they climbed to the top and made a pretence of looking out over the city.

"I'm not sure 'bout the gate, don't think I'll be able to get passed those guards." SJ whispered to her friends. "I don't think they're going to let me out personally."

"The walls aren't really all that high, maybe a rope will do." Mia asked the two girls.

"Are you made" Michelle asked their leader a little shocked "the wall is patrolled not to mention the street is wide open, we'll be seen for sure."

"A fire" SJ said mysteriously

"Where" the others said simultaneously

"No-where yet, what I meant was a fire might distract the guards long enough for me to slip out" SJ explained

"I think that might work, and I'm going too." Michelle exclaimed excitedly.

"What do you mean your going too?" Mia asked the young girl

"Actually I think it might be a good idea Mia" SJ said before the arguments started "She may just come in handy to have around."

It took a little while for them to convince Mia that Michelle was going to, actually they argued about all the way down to the stables eventually Mia gave in.

"Now you to be careful this is a strange world, we don't know that much about it so watch your backs." Mia ordered the girls "Now go and get in place."

The plan was for Michelle and SJ to make their way towards the gate and conceal themselves without attracting anyone's attention. Mia was to wait for the signal, when she heard the whistle it meant the girls were ready, she was then to knock over the lantern in the stables, make a big fuss and attempt to get everyone's attention. Hopefully the fire won't get to out of hand but would be enough to get everyone's attention so the girls could slip through the gate unseen.

Ten minutes later, the Knights in the courtyard had effectively put out a troublesome fire and a very embarrassed looking Mia could be seen apologising repeatedly, and there was no sign of the two runaways.

"That was a little nerve racking wasn't it, I wasn't totally convinced that was going to work but it did, I'm impressed." A relived Michelle told her friend.

"I know how you feel, I wasn't to sure myself. But it did work out rather well didn't it." The little red-head said rather proudly

"You mean you weren't sure that was going to work!" Michelle said looking a little shocked.

"No I didn't know it was going to work, but there is only one way to find out." SJ said a little defensively "Why don't we go and find somewhere to get a bite to eat."

"We've just had breakfast."

"I know, but how do you expect to find anything out if you don't go to where the talking and gossiping happens." SJ explained in a strained voice, as a rich looking man in fine clothes walked into them.

"And what do you expect us to pay with, huh." Michelle retorted

"I expect this will do." SJ said holding out a heavy pouch

"Where'd you get that?"

"That rather kind gentleman that bumped into seems to have misplaced it." SJ said with a rather wicked grin. "Shall we get on, I would rather like to find something out before we get caught."

With that the girls walked down the street in search of an inn, some food and a littlie gossip.

"What happened?"

"Where have you been?"

"Where are the other two?"

Greeted Mia from all directions as she was escorted into the room where the others were. So Mia went through the task of filling the girls in.

"So they made it out ok" Sophia enquired "They will be ok wont they?"

"They will be fine, Sarah-Jane is good at these things, and Michelle can look after herself, the problem we have is making sure the Knights don't notice to soon, we need to give them a chance to get some information." Mia told the others "lets not draw attention to the fact they are missing."

It was an hour later when Sparhawk returned and he immediately noticed that two of the girls were missing.

"Where are they?" he said in a deadly quiet voice

"Where are who?" Sam bravely replied

"You know who I mean, so where are they?"

"I'm not quite sure, one minute they were here, the next they were gone." Kelsey cheerfully replied. "Strange that don't you think?"

Sparhawk went to the door where a couple of young men were stationed and said something to them that the girls couldn't make out.

"Where's Sarah Jane when you need her." Kelse whispered to no one in particular.

Even for this time of the day there were a lot of people in the bar, most of which had already had a few. SJ surveyed the room as the two girls entered, it was a nice enough little place, cosy and well kept. There was a long bar down on side of the room with a door each end of it leading of into the building. The room had a large fireplace and many tables, half of which were taken by what seemingly looked like workmen.

"I suppose this is as good of a place to start." She said to her friend. "Lets go find a seat."

They walked on into the room past the fireplace and found a seat in the far corner. SJ sat with her back to the wall she could see the whole room form her position, and more importantly the door was in full view.

"What would you like dearies?" a kind looking serving girl asked respectfully

"I don't know, what you got in the way o' some food?" SJ said in a rather countrified accent.

"We got a bit o' beef left if ya' want some, if not some bread and cheese" the girl seemed more relaxed after hearing the country accent.

"I think I fancy me'self some bread and cheese ta' and me friend as well" SJ told the girl "Oh and dearie maybe bit of ale to wash it down"

"Don't over do it" Michelle cautioned her friend.

"I'm just playing the part, watch and learn my young friend, I'm going to teach you a couple of tricks first of which 'gaining trust'."

The ale came over almost immediately and it didn't really taste all that bad, well SJ didn't mind it too much, Shell wasn't to keen on it. The food took just a little longer but not all that much longer. Soon the girls were tucking into their food, SJ took the opportunity to examine the money she lifted of the rich man in the street, it was strange looking, but had a similar appearance to her native coins. After a while some workmen entered the inn and sat at the table next to them.

"I'm a tellin' you, sumfin' is definitely going on, I mean look at it t' armies are all on alert and t' Knights are out in force, sumfin' funny is happening." One of the men was telling the other two.

"I agree with Pek, there is something afoot, just the other day someone was telling me that there are people out recruiting to fight against the church"

"Fighting against t' Church, what good will that do t' Knights will grind anyone stupid enough to do that into the ground"

"Aye that they wu'd nasty lot them, wudn't want to get on the wrong side of 'em that's for sure." SJ interrupted

"Aye that be right little lady, don't want to be doing that alright." Pek agreed

"I 'ope you don't nay mind me asking, but you wud'nt mind fillin' me 'n' me friend in on t' news, we don't hear much out in t' country, I'll buy ya' a drink for your trouble." SJ asked sweetly.

"Well know little lady where do we start." Pek said all business like "There be a lot of trouble happenin' down in Arcium, rebels be settin' fire to crops n' all."

"No, why they doin' that?" Michelle got involved

"They be sayin its to oppose the Church and Crown." He continued. "Sayin that we shudn't be worshipin' our god cos' he's not real, he bin made up by t' Church to get money n' t' likes, I fink it's a silly notion, but a 'hole lotta people are backin' them."

"People do that, wen there's a profit but wen they get tired of it they just go back to wot they were doin' before." SJ observed.

"Aye I bin thinking that me'self little lady."

"Have you herd' 'bout the killins'" the other man said

"What killings?" Michelle curiously asked

"There be some rumours of high rankin' Churchmen being killed thru' out Eosia, some say its being dun' by magic."

"I don't kno' 'bout that but there definitely bin some strange things goin' on, like t' un-known folks seen in t' country, the rumours of creatures terror'risin country folk, that kinda' thin'" The third man added "There be sumfin' happenin', mark my words, n' all the Kings n' Queens be 'ere tells y'that."

"Well now we be best gettin' off back t' work, thanks for the ale little lady, really 'preciate it" With that the three men bid them goodbye and left.

"My god how'd you do that?" Shell asked her friend

"Do what?"

"All of it, I mean its almost as if you were from around here, as if this is everyday to you."

"It easy, all you have to do is listen and observe your surroundings, I'll teach you when I get time." SJ informed the young girl "It's a little sketchy but I think it pretty much covered everything, that's if what they were saying was the truth"

"It seemed a little far fetched to me, rather dramatic don't you think?"

"That's one of the things i'm going to teach you how to listen."

"I was listening, I heard it all" Shell replied a little defensively

"You weren't listening properly, the stories may be a little far fetched but the under lying problem is there is civil unrest here."

"How did you come by that?"

"Not know we'll discuss it when we get back" SJ said while looking intently towards the door where a young man in plain clothes had entered and was making enquires at the bar. "Lets not tell people about this, what I mean is lets not mention my other less savoury skills at the mo'" SJ cautioned Shell, as the bar tender pointed the young man in their direction.

"You mean like your pick pocketing skills or the fact that you can swindle and con people."

"There are something's that are best kept secret" SJ whispered "And if you want to learn them you'll keep quiet."

A young man was approaching their table from the bar, he had a smile on his face almost like he had found a prize or something similar.

"Well finally, what took you so long" SJ said to the young man in a rather bored voice "I at least thought that you of all people would have been able to find us a little sooner Talen."

"You knew I would find you I take it." He replied, he was no longer smiling so brightly.

"Well I wasn't exactly hiding, how else were we going to get back to the chapter house"

"You do know that Sparhawk is furious" Talne smirked "You really managed to irritate him by slipping away right from under his nose. How did you do that by the way?"

"Oh I don't think I'm going to tell you that girls need their secrets after all" SJ mysteriously told the curios young man "What do you say we get on back."

"How did you find us?" Shell asked the young man

"I have some contacts, I just asked them if they had seen you and if they wouldn't mind helping me look for you, luckily I was directed to that inn."

It took no time at all for them to reach the bleak chapter house

"Is Sparhawk really mad at us" Michelle asked a little apprehensively

"Oh yes, he nearly tore the Chapter house apart looking for you, I don't think he believed it possible that you left, I think he underestimated you."

"This means he's not going to let us out of his sights know don't it"

"Afraid so"

They were led straight to the study were a rather stern looking Sparhawk awaited them, it was rather clear he was not pleased.

"I know you're angry so I'm not going to make any excuses, we just wanted to see the city, I don't do to well being locked up."

Sparhawk however was not going to let it pass easily. He never yelled, he kept his voice very level almost ominous, he however insisted that they all be put under guard and were not under any circumstances leave the chapter house again unless he has given his permission.

"Oh and I suppose you think that is going to make a difference" SJ retorted her anger rising slightly

"Oh I think so, if not chains will do the trick"

"I'll like to see that, I aint seen any chains yet that she cant get out of." Mia defended her friend

"It isn't safe out there that's all Sparhawk is saying" Bevier interjected trying to avert an argument.

Things didn't particularly go well from there, the girls felt they were being kept prisoner, the knights felt as though it was their duty to keep them safe. It resulted in a rather spectacular show of dramatics from either side. SJ and Mia however saw none of it at the first sign of trouble they slipped out and headed towards the wall. SJ then began to fill Mia in on what she had heard.

"It seems a little far fetched I know, but they were quite convinced, and the others around believed them to." SJ concluded

"I think there are a few things our gracious hosts need to explain to us." Mia mused

"I don't think they will just yet I think they're waiting for us to meet with these rulers of there's. I think the biggest problem we have is how they expect us to do anything about the civil unrest they are having"

"I don't know what to do, the meeting is going to happen tomorrow, Sparhawk informs me, lets wait and see what happens in the morning before we act. I think we best get back before we get into even more trouble."

With that they returned to the study where it appeared that no-one had seemed to miss them as the discussion was still in full swing and appeared to be spiralling out of control know with both side claiming that the other has deeply offended them. Eventually things came to an end neither side willing to give in but had ran out of things to accuse the other of and so the meeting ended in a rather huffy tone.

The girls all gathered in Mia room where they were briefed on what had happened that day.

"What are we going to do" Gem demanded, obviously still a little touchy from the argument with the knights.

"Nothing at the minute, lets see what tomorrow brings, we may have a little more information then to work on." Mia informed the others "Lets get some rest now I have a feeling tomorrows going to be a long day."


	4. God and Queen

Chapter 4

God and Queen

They were taken through the inner city towards the huge building in the centre. They crossed a square in front of the Basilica, there were many people about, men and women, some in black others in sombre work clothes all going about their daily lives. Everyone respectfully moved from the Knights path. The party hadn't exactly forgiven each other for the previous night so things were a little frosty, which resulted in the trip being done in silence.

They dismounted at the bottom of the sweeping marble steps leading to the Basilica, the Knights formed up around the girls it seemed they were not going to allow for the girls to wonder off. They moved up the steps and entered through huge doors, the nave was vast bigger than any cathedral they had been in, it was beautifully decorated and serene. There was a noisy clatter as the armour clad Knights knelt briefly before the altar. They were led down a candlelit corridor towards the administrative offices and the Archprelate's audience chambers.

They were emitted into a large over-decorated chamber that was attached to the Archprelate's personal apartments. The walls of the room were panelled and it was adorned with blue drapes and carpeting. A large painting was on the ceiling, it seemed to be depicting some kind of religious scene.

There was a large table in the middle of the room with some rather important looking people sat around it. Sitting in a large ornate chair at the head of the table was a man in his late sixties with silvery hair and a look about him that said he had little time to eat. To his right sat a rather lovely and regal looking lady. The Knights bowed respectfully, the girls also, well all but Mia and SJ. They all took their seats and the introductions and pleasantries began. The Archprelate's was called Dolmant, the regal lady was Queen Ehlana, and there were also a couple members of the Church present. The Patriarch Ortzel of Kadach and the Patriarch Emban of Ucera, the pleasantries dragged on for at least half an hour before Patriarch Emban intervened and called the meeting into session.

"Jump in and add things gentlemen as I go along if I miss anything out" he said looking towards the Knights. Then addressing the others. "We have somewhat of an civil crisis on out hands, there's rebellion against both crown and church in all countries. Arcium is in total upheaval and no-one is sure of where its coming from and why." He paused for a few moments to gather his thoughts. "This is how things stand, as I said Arcium is on the brink of civil war, the rebels are pillaging and ransacking the entire country, crops are going up in flames, the peasants are refusing to work, to pay taxes and have even gone so far as to denounce the church."

The last statement caused a few gasps through out the room, the Patriarch shook his head sympathetically, SJ concealed a smile behind her hand the Patriarch was working the crowd he had them all enthralled, they were all hanging on his every word.

"In Deira and Pelosia there have been reports of monsters roaming the grasslands and hills, as well as rebels stirring up the peasants into a revolt. In Eosia there has been sightings of mysterious shadows and unknown beings lurking throughout the countryside. Peasants have stopped leaving their homes at night and there has been an influx of refuges seeking protection in the cities."

He looked around at his audience seeming pleased with the effect his speech had.

"The rebels have managed to stir up quite a lot of trouble and they don't seem to be focusing their efforts on just one country, they're everywhere." The Patriarch concluded.

"Have we considered the possibility that this may all be some hoax" Ulath rumbled "Some nobody got bored and decided to cause a little trouble to liven things up, and it got a little out of hand."

"That may be true Sir Ulath, but we cannot ignore the fact that people are seeing impossible things, like werewolves and vampires." The radiant Queen said "If only we knew what the rebels were using to stir up the peasants so much."

"You mean something along the lines of 'there is no such thing as the Elene god, he was created by the church to get money and the likes from the peasantry'" SJ put forward.

There was a long silence as all pondered the idea.

"I think our friend here may have stumbled upon something there" Tynian reflected "could she be right."

Sparhawk however didn't particularly look all to happy, he was looking directly at the girls, and the look he was giving them was a little suspicious, almost saying how would you know that?

"Maybe Tynian" he agreed, he then looked speculatively at the redhead and asked, "How do you know that? I've had people out searching for that information for some time now and all they can tell me is that 'they're angry at the church'"

"Oh come on Sparhawk did you really think my little sortie into the city was for sightseeing" Sarah-Jane replied her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I don't understand" the radiant queen conceded

"Me and my friends were starting to get a little annoyed at how little we were being told, so Sarah-Jane and Michelle snuck out into the city to see what information they could pick up." Mia informed them.

"Oh incidentally your grace, you missed out the part about the churchmen getting killed." SJ told the Patriarch.

"How did you find out about that?" the Archprelate demanded, "That information has been deemed top secret no-one but the highest authority is to know that"

"Well you really should inform the general population of that, then shouldn't you." SJ replied in a sort of off hand way.

"That's enough little one" Mia chided, "Were here to listen not to offend."

The people around the table however were in deep conversation, the knowledge that the commoners knew this information didn't seem to go down to well.

Sarah-Jane took the lapse in the meeting to study the people around her. The Knights were aristocrats, they had that air about them that screamed Nobility. Sparhawk annoyed her a little, since being in the chapterhouse she had learned he was Preceptor of the Pandion order and Prince consort to Queen Ehlana. He was a very abrupt type of man, the type you wouldn't want to get onto the wrong side of. He was devoted though, at first SJ thought it was to the church, but she now sees it's to his wife. The other Knights seemed a little less complicated, Tynian was a cheery character, a happy-go-lucky type of person. Bevier was a devout churchman, Berit a devout Knight, Ulath was a conserved man, silent, a bit of an enigma. Kalten was the eternal boy that never grows up, as happy-go-lucky as Tynian.

"I think we mat want to keep an eye on them Sparhawk, who knows what else they might know or what they're hiding." Patriarch Emban cautioned the grim knight "I get the feeling they are not what they seem to be."

"That's probably true, but Aphael sent for them and here they are, I think they may come in handy."

Gradually the meeting came back into order and the churchman continued to stress the seriousness of the situation. Going over the cost of the damages and lack of taxes, stating the effects it was all having on the economy, and the necessity of immediate action. Eventually the meeting came to a close, the girls had much to think about and the trip back to the chapterhouse was in silence, as they all contemplated what was going to happen next.


	5. Secrets and Missions

Chapter 5

Secrets and Missions

The Queen Ehlana of Elenia and her entourage joined them in the study that afternoon, strangely only Mia and Sarah-Jane were asked to join them. There were the usual introductions and pleasantries. Apart from the two girls Sparhawk, Kalten, Talen and Khalad were present along with the Queen, her daughter Danae and an elegant man called Viscount Stragen.

"I think perhaps a few explanations are in order ladies" Sparhawk addressed the girls "For example like how you managed to get out of the chapterhouse and how out managed to get all that information."

The girls looked at each and some kind of question seemed to pass between the two because Mia nodded towards SJ.

"That's quite simple, decoy, slip out, find inn and start gossiping," SJ informed the Knight "Its nothing all to difficult really"

"It does have a certain charm to it" Talen agreed smirking

"Were getting sidetracked ladies and gentleman" Ehlana notified them "I want to know everything you picked up, it may be important"

"What we said earlier pretty much covered what my girls heard" Mia respectfully replied, "Trouble in Arcium, shadows and creatures in the countryside, a rumour of churchman being killed by magic."

"Magic" Kalten asked incredulously

"That's what the man told them, the churchmen were being killed by magic."

"That's odd we haven't been able to determine how they were being killed, if there is a rumour of magic then maybe were missing something." Sparhawk pondered.

"Get someone to look into it Sparhawk maybe there is some truth in the rumour" Ehlana told her husband "Maybe you should have some people look into it as well Stragen"

"I shall see to it my Queen" both men replied.

"I have a question" SJ said

"Certainly my dear go ahead" the queen warmly looked at the girl.

"Why are we here I mean we don't have any special abilities or had any experience with this kind of thing, so why us?"

"Were not sure, Aphael brought you here, she seemed sure that you could help" Sparhawk informed the redhead.

"And I'm pretty sure you have some talents we could use, I couldn't of got out of here if I tried, I think that counts as a special ability." Talen told the girls.

"I think he's right not many people cold of got out of here unseen, its quite some trick." Stragen agreed "I'm curious as to what other talents you have ladies."

"What type of talents are you asking about" Mia asked sweetly.

"Maybe we could start with how you got out of this chapterhouse unseen," Stragen asked politely.

"Sarah-Jane wasn't far off when she described it earlier, a little fire got everyone's attention and the girls slipped out." Mia informed them. "It was really quite simple and easy, SJ is very good at planning these type of things."

"So you're the trouble maker then" Stragen said giving the redhead an appraising look,

"Not really, I get presented with a problem and I find the solution" SJ replied in an off-hand type of way "Nobility and those born with money I found tend to over look things."

"I found that on occasion," Khalad murmured.

"Be nice." Sparhawk told his friend "Maybe you should tell us a little about yourselves."

"Not sure what there is to tell" Mia started "Sophia and myself are sisters, Sam and Gemma are sisters, Debbie is their cousin, Claire and Michelle are also sisters and Sarah-Jane is their cousin, Kelsey is a friend we picked up along the way."

"Where did you all meet?" Talen enquired.

"Sarah-Jane and I met up a couple of years ago when my father hired her to help him, Sam and Gemma have been friends with SJ since they were children, so we all eventually came to meet and immediately all became friends. Gemma, Sam, Michelle and Claire started working foe my father not long after. We all would work together when my father held tournaments. Sarah-Jane and Gemma compete in a couple of the tournaments and in doing so have learned a few tricks. We all have a certain amount of training when it comes to defending ourselves."

"What kind of things can you do?" The Queen asked.

"Well Sophia is a scholar, Claire a healer she's quite good at it actually the amount of times she's had to patch us up has made her quite proficient at it. Sam, Debs and Kelse have had experience at being ladies of the court and are each very good at getting what they want, Michelle is good at remedies and is learning the finer art of swindling. Gemma and Sarah-Jane have had training with swords, axes, bows and lances, and I'm pretty sure are rather good at hand-to-hand combat as well. I myself am a scholar and have had a little experience on the practice field." Mia stated.

"Quite impressive" Sparhawk murmured.

"We are aren't we" Mia agreed a little non-to modestly. "The girls are all very good at what they do and I have every confidence in them. Oh and just in case you wanted to know we lie, cheat, con, swindle and steal, well Sarah-Jane can she's teaching some of us to do it though. I think that pretty much covers it." She concluded.

"So you should get on quite well with Stragen them." The princess said from her seat by the window where she had been sitting quietly.

"I have no doubt you highness, tell me my Lord are you a good thief." SJ asked the elegant blonde man.

"Your very perceptive my dear, what gave it away?"

"Your mannerisms, awareness and also the fact Talen mentioned it to me while we were on our way here."

"I suppose that would give it away wouldn't it, cheating though."

"Not really my Lord, I used my good given talents to come to the conclusion."

Stragen looked at the girl, and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Your delightful my Lady, I'm going to enjoy working with you."

"Speaking of working I think we may want to come up with some kind of a plan before all this gets worse." Sparhawk told the others.

"May I make a suggestion?" SJ asked.

"Of course" the Queen replied.

"Well it seems that you need information, so the best course of action would be to gather information, which basically means we need to get out there and get it, possibly try and infiltrate the rebel force."

"That would be the most logical course of action, yes," Sparhawk agreed.

"If I may be so bold, I think we should split into two group, obviously your majesty wont be coming with us."

"Us" Sparhawk interrupted.

"Yes, us, you didn't think we were going to stay here when you need us out there did you? don't be ridiculous Sparhawk, now as I was saying the girls that aren't coming stay with the queen, Michelle, Claire, Mia and myself will go with the knights. We're the best at getting information so I think we're your best option."

"The plan has some merit." Khalad said

Sparhawk however was looking a little dubious.

"What is it Sparhawk." SJ asked mildly. "I have thought this through."

"Its just a little sketchy."

"Of course its sketchy Sparhawk I was just glossing over the plan." SJ replied in an exasperated voice. "Of course I've thought it through with a bit more detail and when we discuss it further I'll tell you the details."

"I think you may have met your match there Old Boy" Stragen told the knight.

"I take it you have made these choices for a reason." Sparhawk conceded.

"Of course."

"May I know them." Sparhawk asked from between clenched teeth.

"Oh I suppose so if you insist, Sam, Kelse and debs have has experience playing courtiers so they should be able to fit in at your court, especially if Ehlana makes them ladies in waiting or similar. Sophia is a scholar so she'll be able to piece all the information the others are gathering. I have every confidence in Gemma to make sure no harm comes to any of them, and she will also be there to look after you your Majesty and your Highness."

"I quite appreciate that thank you." The queen told the girl.

"My pleasure your Majesty, like I said Mia, Michelle and myself will be able to gather some info' and we're quite good at subterfuge as well so you'll probably need us and Claire is a healer, I hope we wont need her but its better to be safe than sorry." She concluded.

"Alright I admit it, it's a good plan and I cant see anything wrong in your reasoning, and it's the only one we have at the moment so we'll go by it, we can work out the rest of the details as we go along." Sparhawk informed them.

The following morning they all met up in the same chamber as the day before, Sparhawk briefed them all on what had been said the previous afternoon and glossed over their plan of action.

"Where do we start?" Tynian asked

"Not sure the trouble started in Arcium so maybe we should start there." Sparhawk pondered. "What do you think?" he asked the redhead.

"Wow your asking for my opinion, I'm really flattered Sparhawk thank you." SJ replied, "I think your right Arcium would probably be the best place to start." She quickly added upon seeing Sparhawk's face.

"I think we should get started then, we have lots to do." The Archprelate cut-in before things got ugly. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, I don't think there much point in delaying." Sparhawk told them.

They spent the remainder of the day going over the plans in more detail and preparing for the journey. The girls met up that evening in Mia's room, where they all got their instructions in more detail for what it was they were to do over the following weeks. Sophia being a scholar always made a list of what had been said and when they had finished she cleared her throat.

"Must you" Kelse asked her cousin in a pained voice.

"It helps me think, ok Sam, Kelse and Debs are going to infiltrate the court in Ehlana's palace trying to get as much information as they can, I'm going to be trying to piece together that information and Gemma is going to be looking after us all."

There were nods of agreement, as Sophia ticked of that item on her list.

"Mia, Sarah-Jane, Michelle and Claire will be going with the Knights and their party to scour the countryside for information." She ticked of that part of her list "Claire is going to make sure that if the worst happens there is someone on hand to take care of any injuries." She ticked that off, "and finally Sarah-Jane is going to teach Mia and Michelle how to con, swindle and steal." She said a little disapprovingly.

"Ok that pretty much covers everything then, we should all try and get some rest we have a long trip ahead of us. I want everyone to be careful out there, I don't want to have to explain to any of your families why you're dead." Mia told them all menacingly

The following morning they were all up before dawn, even though the queen's party was not leaving until the following day there was the goodbyes and the be safes to be said. The party leaving that morning for Arcium consisted of the four girls Sparhawk, Kalten, Tynian, Bevier, Ulath, Khalad, Talen and Stragen. It didn't take them long to get ready, they were mounted and leaving in no time, the city shrinking into the distance behind them.


	6. Lessons and Swords

Sorry it has taken so long I hope you continue to read and I always welcome constructive criticism.

Chapter 6

Lessons and Swords

The first problem they were going to have was the Knights. They absolutely insisted on treating the girls like ladies, " My lady this" and "My lady that". The girls weren't aloud to do anything for themselves. "We're doing it for your own protection" Sparhawk had told them or " we are seeing to your well being, making sure you have all you need" an innocent looking Bevier had told them. After the first day the girls decided they really had to do something about it.

On the second day it started to become insufferable the Knights treated the girls like children and so SJ saw it was time to teach the Knights a lesson. Show them that the girls were able to take care of themselves. The only problem was how.

The opportunity arose a few days into their journey, they were just outside of Darra and setting up camp for the evening. As usual the knights wouldn't allow the girls to do anything. The others seemed to be enjoying being treated like ladies and took full advantage of it. Tonight Khalad and Talen were trying to outdo each other with their sword practice. So SJ decided to go and give some advice.

"You know if you didn't overstretch your arm you would be able to recover a lot quicker," SJ told the two sparring brothers.

"What?" Talen asked

"I said I you don't overextend your arm you could recover a lot quicker"

"I'm sorry my lady but what do you know of sword fighting" Khalad asked suspiciously.

"I know more than you by the looks of things " SJ replied rather angrily 'how can they think I cant look after myself after all I have done so far I'll teach them' she thought to herself

"Oh is that so" Talen asked smirking at his brother

"I'll show you if you like and prove it" with that she approached the brothers "which one of you wants to go first?" she asked grinning

"What the hell I will" Talen sighed "I'll try not to hurt you"

"Ha you hurt me" SJ laughed " Khalad may I borrow your sword, I don't seem to have one"

Khalad looked to Sparhawk who along with the others had come to see what was happening.

"Go ahead Khalad" Sparhawk told his squire

"Are you sure Sparhawk" a concerned Bevier asked the Knight

"Yes I'm sure I'm curious to see what she's got"

With that Khalad handed his sword to SJ, it was a little heavier than what she was used to, but she was able to manoeuvre it with ease.

"So Talen are you ready to start your lesson"

In his defence it should be noted that he did try, he really did try and he made an awful lot of noise when he bounced off the clearing floor.

"You see you straighten your arm to much" SJ told a rather embarrassed looking young man. "You need to loosen your joints more, be more flexible, move around more."

"How did you do that?" Talen asked in a injured tone

"I'm just good at it, if you ask nicely I may even teach you."

"I did tell you she was good Sparhawk" Mia told the Knight as they were watching from the sidelines as SJ turned to Khalad, who in his defence could be said he tried also. "She's really good" Mia reminded Sparhawk as Talen helped his brother off the floor.

"I know you said you all could do these things I guess I just didn't believe you." Sparhawk conceded

"Its alright old boy, I'll forgive you" Mia said patting the Knight on the arm. "Oh by the way gentlemen" She said turning to the brothers "SJ is my father's mater at arms so to speak at his manor, I rather doubt there is any weapon she cant use" With that all the girls turned towards their tents laughing quite mirthlessly.

With that the Knights seemed to ease up a little eon the girls, and the lessons began for all.

"So can you tell me what you have learned so far?" SJ asked an eager Michelle

"We have learned to listen with more than our ears, I'm getting the hang of pick pocketing"

"With a little help from me" Talen interrupted

They were making their way down a dusty road towards the city of Larium SJ had been giving the girls a few lessons with swords and with the help of Talen and Stragen a few other unsavoury habits.

"Yes Talen with your help" SJ replied "Carry on Shell"

"And I'm beginning to get the hang of using a sword"

"Wonderful, when we stop for the night I will give you another lesson with the sword"

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sparhawk" Kalten asked "I know they are capable I have the bruises to prove it, but it just doesn't seem natural"

"I don't think I have much of a say in the matter" Sparhawk replied "Besides it keeps them busy and out of the way"

"That's true" Kalten pondered, "Do you think we should tell them what we learned"

"I don't think that's necessary," Sparhawk told his friend "Lets get to Larium and see what's happening down there"

"Do you think the rumours are true that the rebels are amassing down there" Bevier asked

"We will have to see hopefully we may be able to infiltrate their camps and see what is really happening"

All the while the nights were talking they failed to notice SJ watching them.

"What are they talking about" Mia asked quietly

"Oh the usual the rebels at Larium and how we aren't to know"

"Do you think they are ever going to let us do what we are good at?"

"I don't know we will have to see" SJ replied while looking at the tree line

"What's the matter?" concerned Claire asked

"I don't know I thought I saw something"

"What was that" The girls heard Sparhawk say as he a shadow caught his eye in the tree line.

"I'm not sure whatever it was it moved pretty fast" Bevier replied

"Look out" Ulath shouted

The shadow passed from the trees to the road and remained there watching them.


	7. Parties and Plans

Chapter 7

Parties and Plans

"I wonder where they are" A worried Sophia asked no one in particular "I hope they are safe"

"I'm sure they are fine" Gemma assured her.

They were sat in an extravagant study high in the Basilica. It was part of the Queen Ehlana's apartments. As well as the girls the Queen was present along with the Princess Danae ant two of the Queen's Ladies in waiting, the Baroness Melidere and Baroness Alean. They were discussing the finer points of their subterfuge. What they had managed to establish so far is that they all need to get as much information as they can. And that is where they have come across a snag. How were they meant to get information when they were in Chyrellos with only churchmen to talk to? They have had any number of invitations to this party of a local Lord or a dinner party taking place at this Ladies house but nothing of any substance and they were running out of time.

"I have an idea if you are willing to listen" The Princess piped up from her seat by the window.

"Any idea is better than no idea" Sophia told Danae

"Why don't we go on a bit of a Royal visit to all the kingdoms?" The Princess told them "Maybe we can start in Pelosia and pick up Kring and Mirtai while we are there."

"That's an excellent idea darling" The Queen exclaimed excitedly

"I don't know, surely that will make things difficult" Sophia added her doubts.

"You mean dangerous," Gemma chided

"Ok so yes I mean dangerous" Sophia conceded "I don't think it's a good idea, it isn't safe at the moment to be out and about and besides a lot of the kings are here at the moment so we haven't really got all that much of an excuse to visit them"

"You know she has a point," Sam agreed

"Ok I think we may need to work on the plan a little more" Ehlana conceded

"May I make a suggestion your Majesty" Kelsey asked

"Of course my dear"

"Maybe a nice Ball is what we are looking for"

"Yes but we cant really hold a ball here"

"I know but maybe in Cimmura we can" Kelse replied thoughtfully "I think what we need to do is get back to Cimmura and invite a few people from all over Elenia and maybe we can see what that brings."

"The plan has some merit," Melidere told the others

"Yes it does" Debbie agreed "And in the meantime I think we need to start finding out what the people in Chyrellos know"

"Ok so be it, I will make preparations to leave for home" Ehlana told them "I will set my date for leaving in two weeks from now"

"So we have a fortnight to find out what we can before we leave Chyrellos" Sophia declared

Over the next few days the Queens spies infiltrated the societies of Chyrellos, from being invited to dinner parties, to walking through corridors with servants. They winnowed their way through the ranks discovering a few things along the way.

"It seems that it's not just the peasants that feel like rebelling" Melidere told the others as they met for their breakfast in the Queen's apartments. "At the dinner party I attended last night a few of the nobles were sympathetic to the cause"

"I know and any number of the servants here in the Basilica like the idea also." Kelsey added

"So it seems it all runs a little deeper than we thought" Ehlana pondered. "Right we only have a few more days left before we have to leave so lets try and get all the information we can."

"What was that?" a scared sounding Claire asked the Knights surrounding her

"I'm not sure," Sparhawk finally answered

A few moments had passed since the shadow had left, it did nothing but crouch and stare at them for what felt like a lifetime. It then melted away back into the tree line as suddenly as it came.

"Well whatever it was I hope we don't see it again." Mia declared "that thing gave me the shivers" murmurs from the others suggested they felt the same way.

"I think we may want to move on" SJ announced "there a village not far from here, I think we should stay in a Inn tonight."

"That's a good idea" Stragen agreed "we may be able to get a little information while we are there."

And so they made their way towards he village quickly but cautiously. They got to the inn just before dusk, it was a shabby looking placewi9th two storeys and a bar covering the majority of the lower floor.

"Good evening My Lord" the innkeeper greeted Sparhawk "What brings you to my inn, I hardly think its suitable accommodation for nobles My Lord"

"It seems fine to me neighbour" Sparhawk told the innkeeper "besides its better than sleeping ion the ground."

"Aye that it is My Lord"

Sparhawk secured them rooms and stables for the horses.

"There's a bath house out back the innkeeper is having water heated up for us." Sparhawk told the girls

"Oh isn't that lovely" Claire sighed dreamily

The Knights changed out of their armour and into non-descript clothing and headed to the bar while the girls headed to the bathhouse, with Talen in tow to guard the door. When the girls had finished SJ and Michelle joined the Knights while Claire and Mia retired for the night.

"The innkeeper said he'll have some food brought over and have some taken up stairs for the others" Michelle told the Knights.

"There we go my dearies," A serving said as she handed them some food. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"As a matter o' fact my dear there is" SJ drawled in a country accent "We 'ave been hearing all sorts o' things goin' on here 'bouts. 'Bout trouble brewing, is there any way you can tell us 'bout it so's we can 'void it."

Michelle had to hide a smile behind her hand, the Knights were looking at SJ as though she had grown another head, but the serving girl didn't seem to notice.

"Aye my lass I've hear such myself. " the girl told them "from wots I 'ere there be trouble down by Larium, some rebels be stirring up a hornets nest down there."

"No really Larium" SJ exclaimed with feigned surprise

"Yup that's wot I heard, they stirring all kinds o' trouble up 'gainst the church and rumour has it against the king as well, I'll be right there" she called to the innkeeper "so if I was you I'd avoid Larium, anyhow enjoy your meals" with that she left them to ponder what had been said.

"So is guess your informant was right then My Lord" SJ told Stragen.

"How did you know of Larium?" He asked curiously.

"It's a secret," she told him "All girls need secrets."


End file.
